Mark Melancon
Mark David Melancon (born March 28, 1985) is an American professional baseball pitcher with the Boston Red Sox of Major League Baseball. Early years Melancon was born in Wheat Ridge, Colorado and attended Golden High School, where he lettered all four years in baseball and basketball and three times in football. He helped the team capture the Colorado 4A State Championship in baseball. Melancon was named to the All-State Team twice in his career (as well as twice in football and once in basketball), and graduated as a member of the National Honors Society. Melancon was drafted by the Los Angeles Dodgers in the 30th round of the 2003 Major League Baseball Draft.2003 Los Angeles Dodgers Picks in the MLB June Amateur Draft Melancon didn’t sign, instead following through on his commitment to the University of Arizona. College career As a member of the Arizona Wildcats baseball team, Melancon set a single-season freshman record by making 29 appearances, and followed that by going 2-0 with two saves in five postseason appearances. While pitching for the USA National Team over the summer, Melancon made 10 appearances and led the club with five saves. Melancon was given Arizona’s closer’s job as a sophomore, appeared in 34 of the team’s 60 games, and set a new single-season record with 11 saves. In 2006 he set the school’s career saves record in the second game of the year. Melancon came down with elbow pain which was ultimately diagnosed as a strained elbow ligament. He didn’t require surgery; however, he was shut down in early April and didn’t pitch the rest of the season. Melancon finished his college career with 18 saves. Professional career Melancon was drafted by the New York Yankees in the ninth round of the 2006 Major League Baseball Draft.Prospect Profile: Mark Melancon Minor leagues Melancon pitched for the Yankees Single-A Staten Island Yankees in 2006. He missed the entire 2007 season after having Tommy John surgery in October 2006.MELANCON THE NEXT JOBA? In 2008 he pitched for three of the Yankees minor league affiliates: the Single-A Tampa Yankees, Double-A Trenton Thunder and Triple-A Scranton/Wilkes-Barre Yankees, going 8-1 with a 2.27 ERA in 41 relief appearances, holding batters to a .202 batting average. Following the season, Baseball America rated him the organization's ninth best prospect.New York Yankees top 10 prospects New York Yankees Melancon was called up to the majors for the first time on April 25, .Yanks restock after injuries compound He made his major league debut as a relief pitcher against the Boston Red Sox on April 26, pitching two scoreless innings. He was optioned back to Triple-A on May 8, and recalled on July 9.Report: New York Yankees recall reliever Mark Melancon Houston Astros Melancon was traded along with Jimmy Paredes to the Houston Astros for Lance Berkman on July 31, 2010.Astros on verge of dealing Berkman to Yanks Boston Red Sox On December 14, 2011 he was traded to the Boston Red Sox for infielder Jed Lowrie and starter Kyle Weiland.Red Sox Acquire Mark Melancon For Jed Lowrie & Kyle Weiland MLB Trade Rumors References External links *Pitchers]onawildcats.com/sports/m-basebl/mtt/melancon_mark00.html Arizona Wildcats bio] Category:1985 births Category:Living people Category:People from Jefferson County, Colorado Category:Baseball players from Colorado Category:Major League Baseball pitchers Category:Arizona Wildcats players Category:Staten Island Yankees players Category:Tampa Yankees players Category:Trenton Thunder players Category:Scranton/Wilkes-Barre Yankees players Category:Round Rock Express players Category:New York Yankees players Category:Houston Astros players Category:Boston Red Sox players Category:Closers Category:Relief Pitchers Category:Players